


The Airship

by Aphistas, theartificialwolf



Series: RP Miscellany [14]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Airships, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Steampunk, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 19:06:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6766171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aphistas/pseuds/Aphistas, https://archiveofourown.org/users/theartificialwolf/pseuds/theartificialwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katya, a captain of the Ru-pire, has captured a member of the rebellion, Violet. However, Violet has a secret that she can't let get out. Not only would she be in danger from the Ru-pire, but she'd also put her mother in danger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"You don’t need pants!" 

 

“But how else am I going to hoist the Ru-pire’s flag on the airship before we drop the pies – and other food and necessities but most importantly pie – down to our comrades as they prepare for the next attack?” Katya asked as she raced around Violet’s single cell with her tiny cot as she searched for her pants. She had on her official brown shirt and her Ru-approved black jockstrap. Her sock and garters were on appropriately, but she could not find her damn pants. Where on earth had she thrown them? “I mean, sure, only you and our small crew would know, but still! Commander Michelle tasked me with this herself, and you don’t want to make her and her boobs angry.” 

 

Violet was a rebel against Ru’s Armada but she’d somehow found herself amongst the party boarding this tiny armada airship, thinking it an easy target, but the clever enemy crew had laid in ambush for them. Violet herself had locked eyes with the surprisingly attractive enemy captain and had failed to notice her airship beating a hasty retreat, leaving her to Captain Katya’s mercy. Not her finest moment admittedly….

Her stay in the tiny airship’s brig, however, was not exactly what she expected. Her ankle was chained, tethering her into her tiny cell but allowing her free movement within it. They clearly didn’t trust her. But when the armada captain had ensured that they’d be left alone as she interrogated her prisoner and it had somehow ended up with Violet flirting with and teasing the captain, who in turn laid her out over her lap, Violet crying out as she was spanked and then fucked into the hard mattress mercilessly, leaving her deliciously sore the next day.

It quickly became a regular occurrence, every day the captain would return to interrogate her, but no real information was ever extracted from her. Only screams and cries and words like ‘make me’ ever passed her lips. It was with some surprise then that Violet realized from the crew members who delivered her meager meals that she had been indeed very loud and the crew truly believed Katya was torturing her…

“I don’t understand half of what you just said but that hardly seems like a job worthy of a fine captain such as yourself's efforts,” Violet purred, her body loose and languid from her latest daily “interrogation session” with Captain Katya. 

As the captain began to get dressed, Violet had snatched her enemy pirate’s pants and was now wearing them as a wrap, a detail that Katya had now noticed. As she was made to surrender the missing garment, she took the opportunity to seize Katya’s wrist gently. “When should I expect the next ‘interrogation’?” she asked coquettishly. “I’ll miss you when you’re gone.”

 

Katya finally found the missing pants that Violet had taken from her, the skinny brat. “Hand them over, Princess,” she said as she held out her hand for the pants. She smirked at Violet’s annoyed grimace at her chosen nickname, one that Katya thought suited the spoilt rebel. 

When Katya and her crew had first captured Violet, Katya had originally thought that she had finally managed to do something that truly honored her promoted position. She had been eager to interrogate the prisoner for information that she could sent along to Commander Michelle about the rebels and their plans to overthrow His Majesty, Rupaul. However, Katya could have never predicted just how…skilled… the rebel was in manipulating a conversation. The first interrogation had caused Katya to devolve to her baser instincts, and after releasing herself inside of Violet, she had beat a hasty retreat, ashamed of herself for her treatment of a prisoner. She had always thought of herself as an honorable person who would always treat anyone regardless of their beliefs or backgrounds with respect, and using her own prisoner for her own pleasure had shaken her. 

However, when she had come to visit Violet the next day with intent to apologize for her unseemly behavior, Violet’s smirk and come hither expression along with her seductive flirting had just resulted in Katya becoming undone by her again. After the same thing happening time and again, Katya had basically let go all intent on interrogating Violet. When she’d walk in, she would ask if Violet had any information on the rebel forces, Violet would deny or refuse to answer, and then they’d end up on Violet’s cot or the floor. 

Katya smirked as she slid on her pants. “Same time as everyday, Princess.” At Violet’s small confession, even if it was like more a ploy to get Katya to drop her defenses a little more around Violet, Katya’s smirk turned to a small smile. Before she left, Katya leaned down and placed a soft kiss on Violet’s forehead. “I’ll miss you too, Принцесса,” Katya ended in her native tongue, sure Violet wouldn’t understand her. 

Katya straightened back up and headed for the door. “I’ll see you tomorrow, Princess.” 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Violet cringed at her new nickname. Katya couldn’t know could she? Violet’s mother had declared herself Queen of All Nerds in open defiance of Empress Ru, and her home region of Atlantageorgia free of the tyranny of the Rupire. The rebel region was once the home of the empress herself before she declared herself Super Empress of the World and she would not let it go easily. 

In her own act of defiance, Violet disobeyed her mother’s orders and joined an airship crew under a false name, every day fearing that her truth would be discovered. 

This strange airship captain couldn’t. Most of her own ‘subjects’ didn’t recognize her. There’s no way Katya knew she was the missing rebel princess. Really missing now. Her mommy dearest was going to kill her. If her identity was discovered, the Rupire would have a huge advantage over her mother. 

Even if their relationship wasn’t the best, there’s no way her mother would be able to leave her to the Empress’ mercy. Either way, Violet had jeopardized the whole rebellion just because she couldn’t stay in the capital and be their pretty princess like her mother had wanted. 

She tossed and turned, mulling things over as she lay in wait. The only thing she had going for her right now was that Captain Katya found her sexy. Truth be told, Violet found the imperial captain sexy too. But falling for the enemy was dangerous in any circumstance but especially if you were a rebel princess locked in a tiny airship’s brig. 

But Violet couldn’t help but imagine Katya’s limber body and her excellent muscle control as Katya dominated her. Running a ship was a lot of work and Katya seemed to enjoy losing herself in Violet, working out her frustrations on the willing body beneath her. Violet wished she had a mirror to examine the marks Katya left on her. Maybe also a brush for her hair…. 

She’d been given a bucket to wash with on occasion but she cringed to think how unkempt she must be getting. There were no fine perfumes or heated hair oils here. She’d have to try with Katya, make sure she remained interested. 

The door opened and Violet looked up as Katya approached, feigning aloofness as the ‘interrogation’ was later than usual. “Forget about me already?” she simpered, pouting. “I was getting bored without you, wondering how to brush my hair stuck in here…. Especially since someone keeps tangling their fingers in it as they pound me into the mattress…”

 

Katya rubbed her eyes as she headed over to the prisoners’ quarters. While Commander Michelle was an intelligent and fierce officer, she really could be such a bitch to deal with sometimes. Commander Michelle had cursed her out for failing to get anything useful out of Violet and for wasting their precious resources feeding an enemy who appeared to be as knowledgeable as a stone. Katya had been ordered to bring Violet over to Michelle’s base to be interrogated there, and Katya dreaded the thought of leaving Violet to them. Hopefully, she really didn’t have any useful knowledge because she’d likely just be put to work because if the commander suspected Violet had anything useful, Violet would be sent to Sharon, Commander Michelle’s right hand, and Katya shuddered to think of what would happen to Violet then. 

Part of Katya wanted to just leave Violet’s chain and door unlocked at their next landing stop, but that would be treason if anyone found out. Katya shook her head as she reached Violet’s door. They had a fortnight before they reached the base and several short stops along the way. She still had time to consider the possibilities. 

“So, Princess,” Katya said as she walked into the room, making sure to lock the door behind her, “do you have anything you’d like to confess about the traitors to the Empire’s plans? Any wisdom behind their defenses?” 

When Violet just responded with sass, Katya rolled her eyes with a fond smile as she slipped off her coat and let it pool at her feet before she brought a hand up to her neck to begin unbuttoning the stiff collar. “How could I ever forget about such a spoilt prisoner.” Katya smiled as Violet complained. “You know we cannot allow you to have any personal items. Anything could become a weapon after all.” Katya did put it into the back of her mind though to bring a brush for the next day. While it went against their rules aboard an airship, nothing said that she couldn’t brush a prisoner’s hair, and Violet really did have such lovely hair. “I don’t ever hear you complaining about that.” Katya smirked as she finished unbuttoning her shirt only to let it slide to the ground as well. “Maybe if you’re good today, I’ll bring you a treat tomorrow though.” 

Katya then climbed on top of the cot and over Violet, forcing Violet to fall back on the thin excuse for a bed. “Now, I’m going to ask you once more: do you have anything you wish to confess, or shall I have to punish you again?” Katya smirked as she looked down at Violet. This, this was just what she needed after an afternoon vid-conference with Michelle. 

 

Violet rolled her eyes dramatically at Katya’s half-hearted attempt to interrogate her. Batting her eyelashes, she rejoined with a grin. “If I even knew anything, why would I tell you? I’m having far more fun with your  _interrogation_  methods,” she purred. “I supposed your only choice is to punish me,” she said impudently. 

Given their previous encounters, Violet was unsurprised that Katya reacted by manhandling her. Violet didn’t resist, allowing Katya anything she wanted, determined to be good at being bad, which was what Katya wanted anyway. She presented her ass, relishing every spank Katya gave her, uncaring how loud she got as she cried out. 

Katya didn’t ask her to count, so she didn’t. The blows kept coming, Katya expertly doling out her spanking, this one far more intense than any she’d gotten before. By the time Katya was seeming to wind down, her ass was sore and red but she was so turned on all she could do was beg, all other thoughts thrust from her mind.   
  


“Please, no more. I’ll do anything. Please, I beg you. Mercy,” she begged, whimpering as she did, desperate for release. She was going to be good for Katya, so she held back, waiting for Katya to command her once again, possess her and use her and pleasure her. “Please Katya. Please.”

 

Katya grinned down at Violet. “Are you ready to tell me the rebel’s secrets, wench? No? Then you will have no mercy.” Katya stripped off her own underwear and pants, and, after quickly and thoroughly prepping Violet, Katya grunted as she entered Violet. 

“So, so good, Princess,” Katya groaned. “So, good for me.” Katya couldn’t imagine how she’d give this up, how she’d give Violet up. Katya slammed her hips against Violet’s red ass. Violet’s whines and pleas were music to Katya’s ears as she became aware of nothing beyond that room. “Keep begging for me, Princess.” Katya reached around Violet and pinched one of her nipples. A ring would look so pretty there, she couldn’t help but think. “Keep being good for me.” 

Though she did not know it at that precise moment, when Katya flipped Violet over and folded her limber body in half, when she saw Violet’s lust-filled eyes staring up at her, as she bit down on the corner of Violet’s jawbone, as she rammed her dick into Violet’s hole, it was then that Katya’s subconscious had decided that she’d do everything she could to keep Violet safe, keep her away from the empire that would do everything it could to destroy Violet’s spirit just for being on the wrong side of a war.

After, when they lay spent on the cot, Violet’s limp body draped over Katya’s own as Katya ran her fingers up and down her spine, Katya’s subconscious decision became known to her. 

“Fuck,” she murmured to herself as she shut her eyes. Her hand, seemingly on its own, squeezed Violet hard before it returned to its gentle petting. How on earth did Violet, the little minx, find a way to wrap Katya around her dainty little finger? What on earth was she going to do?  


	3. Chapter 3

Well-spent and sated, Violet lay on Katya’s chest, held tight to the airship captain. Violet nuzzled against Katya in response to a tight squeeze. She was content to lay there being petted by her unlikely lover. It was hard to think of Katya as the enemy, especially as she held Violet so tenderly.

But they were on different sides of the war. Violet was a prisoner now but outside this tiny brig, she was the rebel princess. But she didn’t have to think about that now, cuddling with Katya as if nothing else existed. One of these days, their blissful fantasy would end, more likely sooner rather than later.

Katya slowly began to dress, seeming reluctant to leave her. Violet too was loathe to see her go. _Was she actually developing feelings for Katya?_ Still nude, Violet sat up, her ankle chain rattling, but she was determined. She pressed a tender kiss to Katya’s lips, trying to convey all she couldn’t say.

A deafening crack of thunder startled them apart, robbing them of a moment to process what had just happened. Katya commented on a storm like this being unseasonable for this place and time of year and Violet froze. There was someone who could summon storms at will, someone who would be very dangerous to an airship like theirs. It couldn’t be.

Noticing her sudden stillness, Katya looked quizzically at her but a loud knock disturbed them. The voice of Katya’s first mate boomed. “Captain! There’s a mighty storm brewing! And a rebel airship is approaching unnaturally fast! We think it might be the Traitor Queen herself! What do we do? It’s too late to hide.” The fear was evident in her voice and Violet’s blood froze. 

“Mom…” she blurted. 

 

When Violet tensed in her arms after Katya commented on the storm, Katya had wanted to comfort her and reassure Violet that nothing was wrong. However, before she had a chance to, Bob arrived and yelled out about the Traitor Queen.

After a quick glance at Violet, Katya ran out of the brig. 

“How close is she?” Katya asked as she and Bob ran to the bridge. 

“Close. There’s no way we’ll be able to outfly her now.” 

Katya cursed. “Spread word to the crew to start heading for the escape hatch. We’re going to have to hope that small boats will be unnoticed by her. You start with the lower deck, and I’ll make the announcement. And get Violet. We certainly aren’t leaving her behind,” Katya said as she flung the keys to Bob.

“Ay, ay, Captain.” Bob then spun on her heel and ran the opposite direction just as Katya reached the control room. 

Katya slammed her hand down on the intercom. “This is your Captain speaking. We are in a Code Red. I repeat a Code Red. I need all people to gather at the escape hatch. No man or woman left behind. Move!”

 

Violet dressed quickly, pulling her skirt over head, followed by her blouse. The marks on her body couldn’t be helped but if she even survived this, the last thing she needed was for her mother to find her naked in the enemy ship’s brig. 

Suddenly Katya’s voice came over the intercom, ordering the crew to abandon ship. “No!” Violet had to tell the captain that she was making a terrible mistake. Dax’s storm powers would tear the lifeboats apart. If they wanted to survive they needed to stay on the ship. 

Katya’s first mate reappeared, a pair of keys and a set of manacles in hand. “Please,” Violet pleaded. “Let me see the Captain. I need to tell her she’s making a terrible mistake. There’s no way the lifeboats will survive Dax’s storm.”

The first mate considered. “I’m taking you to her anyway, but it make be too late for that.” The ship began to list dangerously to port and Violet couldn’t keep her balance. The first mate cursed and quickly unchained her ankle. Violet even helped her with the manacles, desperate to get out of the brig. Violet found herself thrown over the first mate’s shoulder as they clearly needed to get out from belowdecks as soon as possible. 

Violet gasped at the horrors she was carried past, cannonballs ripping through the tiny airship, leaving horrific carnage in their wake. Katya’s vessel was little more than a supply ship and it couldn’t take a beating from the rebel flagship. The first mate held steady and Violet was soon deposited at the captain’s side on the rain soaked deck. Katya was standing at the rail wearing a jumpsuit and barking directions to her crew.

“Captain!” she tried to yell over the wind. “You’ve got to keep your crew onboard. The small boats won’t make it. They’ll be torn apart. Dax is taking no prisoners if they run!” 

Katya didn’t seem to hear her though as a lightning bolt struck the ship. The airship began losing altitude rapidly while last of the crew made it to a lifeboat. Another lightning bolt struck and Violet screamed as she lost her balance and fell over the side.


End file.
